Almost Lovers
by jokergirl94
Summary: Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do. Gibbs/Tony. AU for Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or 'Almost Lover' by Fine Frenzy. **

**Summary: Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do. Gibbs/Tony. AU for Hiatus. **

**A/N: Heard this song on my run this morning and I couldn't stop myself from writing this. Please be gentle this is my first Tibbs story and I'm not sure if I got it right or not. **

NCIS NCIS NCIS

The minute he saw Gibbs step from behind those metal doors he knew he wasn't going to be walking out of NCIS the same man he came in as.

He watched as he walked over to their bullpen where Ziva and Tim were working diligently on paperwork. Where he was watching his Boss's every step as he walked closer with a guarded step. He watched as he came closer to him and stopped in front of his desk.

Standing up he greeted, "Gibbs, I thought you were on medical?"

He didn't get an answer but he watched as the cold blue eyes stared at him, _no through him_ and he knew it was all over.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"_You know I've never done this kind of thing before right?" Tony gasped out as he was pushed against the side of the elevator, blue emergency lights filing the small space._

"_Kind of new to this thing to DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered as he pushed his lips down against Tony's and smiled against the swollen lips when he felt them pushing back. _

"_You know this could end badly right?" The younger man questioned as he ran his hand through the silver hair. _

"_It could." Gibbs answered running his lips down the side of Tony's neck. _

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"_What are we Jethro?" Tony asked a month later as they walked through Anacostia Park. It was the dead of winter and starting to snow lightly. _

"_What do you want to be Tony?" Gibbs asked stopping them as he gripped Tony's hand and sat them down on a bench flooded by the light of a nearby light post. _

"_I don't know. I love you Jethro, but I've been burned to many times in the past. I don't know if I can be what you want." _

_Caressing his cheek Gibbs whispered, "You'll always be what I want." _

NCIS NCIS NCIS

_It was spring now and Tony was trying to figure out how to work the stupid, rusty oven Gibbs had in his kitchen, "You know this stupid thing could set your house on fire right?" _

"_Never had a problem before DiNozzo; just order out or something." Gibbs hollered back as he thumped his way down to the basement. _

_Sighing Tony went back to work on the ancient oven. Gibbs and he had been living together for a couple of months now and were getting into the swing of each other's habits. For example; Gibbs liked to order out when he did manage to stumble in and Tony liked to cook as many of his meals as he could. _

_Standing up and subsequently knocking his head against the top of the oven he reached for the radio to at least have something to listen to while he figured out what was wrong with the stubborn piece of machinery. _

_He wasn't sure how long he had been working when he felt a set of hands running over the back of his neck and down his sides before a whisper interrupted him, "Dance with me?" _

_Looking up with a smile he offered his hand, "I would love too." _

_It was peaceful as they waltzed around the small kitchen to some slow alternative song the local college station was playing. Tony rested his head on the older man's shoulder, "I could do this forever." _

NCIS NCIS NCIS

_It was summer now and they were lying in bed together. Gibbs was curled up around him and he could feel the strong arms pulling him closer as the sheets slipped across his naked hips. _

"_That was amazing Tony," Gibbs said breaking the silence as he slipped a strand of the sweaty hair behind his ear, "you're so beautiful. I'm glad your mine." _

"_I love you too Jethro. You made me remember what love is." _

"_I'll never forget you as long as I live Tony. Never." Gibbs answered with a kiss before they both drifted off to sleep._

NCIS NCIS NCIS

That was Monday night and now here he was Friday evening and staring into emotionless blue eyes. Ones that had once laughed at his stupid jokes, told him he would live when he was struggling to breathe after the plague, ones that told him he was the most important thing to him. Ones that had made him feel like he was worth something.

"You'll do."

That was all two words. _You'll do._ Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. He was looking for three special words. _I love you._ Words that would mean he wouldn't be leaving here alone. Words that would mean everything he and Gibbs had gone through in the past year wasn't for nothing.

He could feel his heart breaking, crumbling to tiny pieces. Gibbs had said he loved him, told him would never forget him and here he was walking away like he didn't mean a thing.

He watched as shaky hands laid down a badge and gun on his desk before walking away. He listened as the elevator beeped and the doors closed behind the grey haired man. He could hear the faint murmur of voices filling the floor but he couldn't do a thing about it.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do. _

**Reviews?**


End file.
